Evenstar
by ArwenEvenstar1
Summary: The year is 3019 T.A. Sauron has been defeated, the One Ring unmade. Arwen, accompanied by Elrond and her brothers, have come to Minas Tirith. She is about to get married to Aragorn, but unexpectedly finds love with someone else...
1. No more waiting

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the name of the characters and places in this story. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

CHAPTER I

Aragorn gazed out his bedroom window at the gray summer sky. Earendel, the Evening Star and most beloved of the Elves, shone clear above. _In a month, Undomiel will be here, _King Elessar thought, _and our dreams will finally come true._

It was almost seventy years ago when the two first met in the woods of Rivendell and Aragorn had called to Arwen crying _Tinuviel, Tinuviel_ as Beren had done in the Eldar Days. From that hour, he loved Arwen Undomiel daughter of Elrond.

When Aragorn again met her in Lórien, he gave her the ring of Barahir and they plighted their troth upon the hill of Cerin Amroth for Arwen chose to be mortal. The King of Gondor sighed. A long time they have waited, but now that the One Ring is finally unmade, there shall be no more waiting.

**************************

Arwen and her escort waved good-bye to Celeborn and Galadriel, the lord and lady of Lórien, as they set out for Rohan. The Elf was sad that this would be her last time seeing her grandfather and perhaps her grandmother also but she was anxious to see her love again. Arwen looked at the ring of Barahir around her left ring finger. This was Aragorn's love token for her just as she had given him her evenstar pendant.

The company kept a steady pace that day, stopping only to eat and sleep. By the end of the week, they had reached the Wold, a very barren country between Anduin, the Great River, and the northern reaches of the Fangorn forest. It was hot, being July, and Arwen wore only a silk lilac dress with a gold-leaf girdle around her waist. She thought about Aragorn everyday and imagined the future they would have together. Nothing could destroy their love for each other and nothing will ever come between them again.

The next day, Arwen's brothers, Elrohir and Elladan, joined the escort. Arwen was happy to see them. Besides Aragorn and her father, these were the two people she loved most. And with her brothers by her side, Arwen felt safe and secure.

They reached Edoras, the capital of Rohan, in a few days. There, Arwen was introduced to King Éomer, the new Lord of the Mark. Stopping only for three nights to rest, the company moved on. Another week passed, and the company finally arrived before the seven great walls of Minas Tirith. 

****

Author's note: I know, this chapter was pretty boring, but if I get reviews, I'll write chapter two. :p


	2. Minas Tirith

****

CHAPTER II: MINAS TIRITH

Aragorn waited for Arwen's escort outside in the Court of the Fountain where the White Tree had once grown. That morning, messengers from Amon Din came to the city and they said that there was a company of Elves riding from the north. "At last, they have come," the king responded. "Let all the city be prepared for the great feast."

The gate in the seventh wall opened. A tall Elf clad in red and gold rode through followed by two younger brown-haired Elves dressed in worn travel cloaks These were Elrond Halfelven, lord of Rivendell, and his two sons, Elrohir and Elladan. Next came Arwen. Aragorn's heart pounded against his chest. She was as beautiful as ever. Her long sable hair rippled down her slender waist. Gary-blue eyes shone under fine dark brows. Arwen wore a brown cloak, but beneath that was a sapphire-blue gown with a low, silk neckline. A chain of silver was her girdle and grass-green sandals covered her feet. She sat sideways on her gray gelding and her dress billowed around her feet in the strong southern wind. 

When her horse stopped in front of the king, Arwen jumped down. Aragorn immediately took her hands in his and brought them up to his lips. They waited for the rest of the escort before walking across the white-paved court. In the center was a fountain surrounded by a sward of bright green. Standing majestically over the pool was the White Tree, whose sapling Isildur originally brought to Middle Earth from Numenor. As the line of Anarion failed, the Tree also withered, but King Elessar replanted the sapling and now it stands, laden with blossom.

The company entered the great hall below the white tower and passed through a polished metal door. Arwen had never seen a room so grand and magnificent as the one she was in. Pillars of black marble lined the aisles on either side. Pictures of beasts and plants were depicted on the columns. The wide vaulting above was covered with a layer of shining gold. Behind the pillars were niches in the wall, each displaying a stone statue of the past kings of Gondor.

A velvet red carpet lined with gold lay on the floor before the Elves, leading up to the high throne. A tapestry bearing the emblems of Gondor--the Seven Stars and the White Tree--hung on the wall behind the dais. Another stone chair stood on the lowest step of the dais. This seat belonged to the Steward of Gondor.

Standing by the two chairs were an odd group of people. In the front were four hobbits and behind these short Elf-like creatures were Gandalf the wizard, Legolas son of Thranduil, Gimli son of Gloin, Faramir Elessar's Steward, and his wife Eowyn lady of Ithilen.

Arwen had last seen seven of these people back in Rivendell, when her father was discussing the matters of the One Ring. Faramir and Eowyn she had never met but, without any introduction, knew who they were.

Aragorn led the escort down the length of the hall. The arrivals introduced themselves to the group. Arwen was especially glad to see Legolas again. She had known him for a long time, longer than her years of acquaintance with Aragorn, and he was a close friend to both her brothers and her.

Legolas looked no different than the last time the two met. Arwen actually thought that he looked more handsome. Long, braided blond hair fell to broad shoulders. Deep blue eyes showed signs of wisdom under long dark eyelashes. The tall Elf was dressed in tan breeches and a white shirt of fine silk. The unbuttoned collar revealed a muscular chest. High leather boots covered his feet and across his back was an unstrung bow accompanied with a quiver full of Elven arrow.

"Arwen, you look lovely. If Aragorn hadn't gotten to you first, then who knows? You could have been mine," Legolas teased.

Arwen blushed deeply. She was about to reply when her brothers came over and interrupted their conversation. 

"Arwen, you look beautiful. Elrond's lucky to have a daughter like you." The voice belonged to Gandalf the Grey, whom the Elves called Mithrandir.

Arwen smiled. The wizard is one of her father's closest friends and he often came to visit them in Rivendell. She had learned much lore from the old man about the Rings of Power and the Dwarves to the East so that Gandalf was both a friend and a teacher to her.

A bell rang. Aragorn went up to the dais and said in a loud, clear voice, "The arrivals will be now shown to their rooms and we shall meet again in the great dining hall for the welcoming feast."

A group of servants appeared from alcoves at the back of the hall. Each went to a member of the escort and led them out of the room. Arwen, relieved to be finally able to take a bath and rest, quickly followed the others out.

*******************

****

Author's note: Again not a lot happened, but please be patient with me. I promise that chapter three will be more interesting but that is of course only if I get reviews. J 


	3. The Dance

****

CHAPTER III

It came as no surprise when Arwen found out that her room was next to Aragorn's, connected by an adjoining door. It was one of the largest rooms in the castle, even if it was only temporary. After the wedding, Arwen would be sharing a bed with Aragorn. There would be no need for separate bedchambers.

The Elf sighed. On her way to Gondor, she was so anxious for the wedding, but now that she's finally there, she felt as if she needed more time to adjust. This is, after all, her first time living with all these mortal men.

Arwen heard a light knock on her door. Wondering who it was, she walked over and opened it. A maid stood before her, holding a basket stuffed with fabric while making some last readjustments with her fiery-red hair.

"Hello, lady Evenstar. I'm here to help you dress for the feast tonight and the dance afterwards," the maid explained when she noticed the puzzled look on Arwen's face.

"Help me dress? Can't I just dress myself?" Arwen asked. She had never had a servant to help her perform such tasks back in Rivendell.

The maid tried to conceal the wonder on her face as she replied, "Well, my lady, usually a maid helps a noble lady dress for a special occasion. I've been assigned to help you." The she added with a grin, "I consider it to be a great honor, you know, with you being the future queen and all."

Arwen couldn't help but smile at how highly the servant thought of her. She took off her outer garments and let the maid help her fit into a red satin gown. The dress had a collar that reached up to Arwen's throat a curve that fit here figure exactly. A ruby necklace with sparkling diamonds embedded in the edges was placed around her neck. Her hair fell loosely down her shoulders to her waist with a moonlight silver net over it.

Arwen looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit to herself that she looked beautiful. A loud knock came to her door. The maid opened it, revealing a richly-dressed Elrond. After taking a long look at his daughter, he said, "Undomiel, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Father." Arwen was going to thank the maid but she had already left. The Elf was confused again. Was it natural for servants to just disappear like this, without even giving someone a chance to thank them? Arwen shrugged and offered her father her arm. Elrond took it and they walked together to the dining hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dining hall was already filled with people when Arwen got there. There were several tables occupied by noble men and the new arrivals, but at the head table, a seat was empty between Aragorn and Legolas. Assuming that was hers, Arwen walked over and sat down.

Both men stared at her for a while. Arwen broke the awkward silence and asked, "What are you two looking at? Do you like my dress?"

Aragorn bent over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "You would still be the most beautiful woman in the world, even without the dress."

"I can't say I disagree with Aragorn," the Elf prince put in. He lifted Arwen's hand and eased his lips over them.

The Elf lady looked at Legolas's face. His penetrating grey-blue eyes were darker than usual as if a sudden shadow passed over them. The rest of his face was perfect, from the square chin to the slightly visible moustache formed below his arched nose.

Arwen suddenly withdrew her hand. What was she doing, thinking of her friend that way? Legolas is a friend, a very close friend, but nothing more than that. Aragorn was the man she had sworn her eternal love to. The fact that she and Legolas used to have "something" between them didn't matter now. Aragorn was the only man in her heart.

The male Elf was puzzled at why Arwen had so suddenly retrieved her hand from his but his thought gradually returned to dinner when a servant placed three platters full of food in front of them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" Aragorn held out a hand in front of Arwen.

She accepted it and followed the Gondor king out to the dance floor. Arwen was not used to their style of dancing for Elrohir and Elladan had only given her a quick lesson before they arrived in Minas Tirith. She tried to avoid stepping on her partner's shoes and managed to succeed for the most part, with the exception of a few rapid dance steps she had trouble catching up with.

Arwen looked around at the other people dancing. She spotted Legolas, sitting alone in a dark corner. He appeared to be looking intently at her and for a moment, their eyes met but her view was blocked when a couple swept past her line of vision. _Why was he staring at me?_ Arwen wondered. _Maybe he's just waiting for a chance to dance with me._

The song ended. Aragorn bowed and Arwen swept her best curtsy. She excused herself and walked over to the corner where Legolas sat.

"You look lonely," she said.

"I enjoy my own privacy. It gives me time to think," Legolas responded, his face turned away.

Arwen sat down next to him. "Oh really? Think about what?"

"The past, when you and I were together."

"You haven't forgotten that night?"

"How could I ever forget about that one night? You remember it don't you?" Legolas turned to look into Arwen's eyes.

"Yes, of course I do," Arwen answered, trying to avoid her friend's stare.

"Are you going to tell Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

After a long pause, Arwen replied, "No."


End file.
